The present invention relates to a manual releasing mechanism for a power locking apparatus.
Among vehicles such as automobiles, there are ones having a power tailgate which is operated electrically to open and close an opening at the rear of a vehicle body. Since a power locking apparatus of such a tail gate is constructed such that a releasing lever of the locking apparatus is normally released using a motor, in a case where electric systems are not assembled on an assembly line in an assembly plant, in the event that the tailgate is locked by the locking apparatus in a closed state, a worker needs to get into the vehicle body from a front side thereof to manually operate the releasing lever. Work like this constitutes a load to the worker and serves to make the tact time longer. To deal with this, there has existed a conventional solution in which a cord is passed through the releasing lever of the locking apparatus, a knot is tied in the cord and the cord is drawn to the outside of the vehicle body through a gap between the tailgate and the vehicle body in a state in which the knot is locked to the releasing lever, so that the worker can pull the cord when the releasing lever needs to be operated to open and close the tailgate.
[Patent Document]
JP-A-2000-179210
In the conventional technique, however, since the cord needs to be passed through the locking apparatus of every vehicle in advance, there are problems that the production cost of the locking apparatus is increased and that there is caused a risk that the cord comes off the locking apparatus when the system is handled.